herofandomcom-20200223-history
Oogway
Master Oogway was an elderly tortoise and the previous senior master of the Jade Palace. He is credited as the founder of the Valley of Peace, the creator of Kung Fu, and the developer of the Dragon Warrior legend. Highly venerated for his wisdom, knowledge and experience, Oogway was considered by many to be a sage. He was greatly respected by Shifu, the Furious Five, Po, the entire Valley of Peace, and all of China. He was known as the greatest Kung Fu master in history, having no other reputation surpass his (other than the legend of the Dragon Warrior). He spent his life dedicated to preserving the art of Kung Fu as a force for good, and passed on this and many of his other teachings to his students. In the small remainder of his life, he had the chance to finally locate the Dragon Warrior before he ascended into the Heavens. Biography Earlier years Not much is revealed about Oogway's past life. However, it is known that he made his departure from his home in the Galápagos Islands on a journey of discovery almost a thousand years ago, traveling all around the world and visiting every country until he arrived in China. Oogway stood on a hill overlooking the land that would later become known as the Valley of Peace and knew that he had found the place he would call home for the rest of his life. To commemorate the moment, Oogway planted the seed of his favorite tree on the hill, which would eventually grow into the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Though it is unknown exactly when, Oogway eventually admitted Shifu, who had departed from his family to commit himself entirely to the training and duties of Kung Fu at the Jade Palace. Through the red panda's hard work and determination, Shifu eventually elevated to the rank of Master. Oogway had accomplished many things after this—such include the creation and perfection of Kung Fu, the development of the Dragon Warrior legend and creation of the Dragon Scroll, the peace-sustaining in the Valley of Peace, and the assisting of others outside the valley. In Art of Balance When Shifu rose to the rank of Master in his youth, he quickly became overwhelmed by a mass of new responsibilities. Unable to cope with the stress, Shifu prepared to quit his Kung Fu life, but Oogway stopped him and taught him hing kung, which involved balancing on leaves. Through Oogway's teachings, Shifu learned to regain internal balance. Category:Martial Artists Category:Kung-Fu Panda Heroes Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Pacifists Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Ghosts Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Bigger Good Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Warriors Category:One Time Heroes Category:Chi Masters Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Predecessor Heroes Category:Exorcists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Light Lord Category:Sage Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Staff Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Teachers Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Died with Honor Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Dictator Category:Mastermind Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Selfless Heroes